Alundra
Entrevista Com Alundra Dofus 2.0 01/12/10 para Alundra : Ola alundra tem como fazer uma entrevista comigo,sou da Guarda Real de Bonta Junior academia para a Guarda Real de Bonta de Alundra : ola, pode ir falando para Alundra : Queria fazer uma entrevista com você de Alundra : ok, fazer as perguntas ' de Weltain :' e passa para Alundra : Todo mundo que fala sobre você fala que você e de combo e verdade? Impossível. Este jogador já está na sua guilda. de Alundra : sadida combo praticamente nao existe..ninguem usa apenas 3 magias... de Alundra : magias do combo sao muito usadas, principalmente pelos lv 200 de Alundra : mas eu prefiro upar solo em greedevore, e lah nao usa combo de Alundra : usa as magias de fire damage como wild grass e bush fire para Alundra : Interesante,você tem profissão? de Alundra : alquimista..mas nao faço poçoes..preguiça de pegar materiais para Alundra : Qual foi o momento mais especial do dofus que você presenciol? de Alundra : acho que o mais importante de todos foi em 2007, quando o falum no servidor rushu, se tornou o primeiro brasileiro na historia do dofus a pegar lv 100 para Alundra : Nessa epoca você tira char no servidor rushu? de Alundra : começei a jogar em novembro de 2005 e nunca parei depois disso...botei meu primeiro premium em janeiro de 2006 para Alundra : Qual servidor que você acha que mais se apegou nesse tempo? de Alundra : rosal nao ha duvidas, foram os melhor 2 anos que passei no dofus para Alundra : Andei vendo e vi que o Tau-Summonns ganhou o Goultaminador pelo serv rosal isso e verdade? de Alundra : nao para Alundra : Mas se o Goultaminador vier o ano qui vem você e sua guilda vão participar representado o Spirita? de Alundra : proximo goutarminator soh em 2011, falta muito ainda..dificil dizer quem ainda vai ou nao estar jogando ate la´ para Alundra : Que quase todos os Goutarminator foi vencido por algum serv internacional ou estrangeiro nunca nenhum serv brasileiro ganhou o Goutaminador,oque você acha se todos os nvs 200 se ajuntarem e formasem um grupo para pelo menos ganharem? de Alundra : existem 2 fatores importantes ai ' de Alundra :' 1- equipamentos, alguns servers mais antigos tem equipamentos com melhores mages de Alundra : 2- costume de lutar em grupo, nos servers br a galera nao tme esse habito, só gosta de ir pvp solo...nao tme guerra de prism etc...logo nao sabe lutar em grupo para Alundra : Mas se todas as guildas famosas como Imperial Lord ,Guarda Real de Bonta,Velha guarda Black Power e muitas outras comecarem a fazer alguns grupos par ao goutaminador 2011 ' de Alundra :' no ultimo a galera tentou se organizar, mas tiveram problemas pessoais que fulano nao era amigo de fulano e questao de horario, pois a maioria nao pode ficar o dia todo no pc de Alundra : entao nem sempre o dono da acc, que joga melhor, pode fazer a luta, exemplo o tau, que soh fez uma luta para Alundra : sim,eu assisti a luta do tau foi muito boa so que tem uum ploblema,temos bastante char lvl 190+ com isso podiamos ganhar o goutaminador muito facil,se tentasemos se organizar e deixa a rivalidade de lado certo? de Alundra : facil nao, tem player em outros server que sabem jogar bem, que sabem muito de estrategia...facil nunca vai ser,a cho que temos algumas chances..mas muita gente nos erver apenas reproduz uma tatica de comabte, nao saber elaborar uma... de Alundra : estrategia e dofus é um game tatical para Alundra : Muito bem outra questão comentada por todos e o Dofus Private Serv ,qoue você acha dessas pessoas que fazem serv dofus pirata? de Alundra : hoje em dia com a morte do dofus 1.2, acho que virou uma alternativa para quem gosta dele e/ou nao tem pc para o 2.0, mas o 2.0 é muito superior ao antigo e esta evoluindo muito rapido, dofus evoluiu mais nos ultimos 6 meses.... de Alundra : que nos ultimos 5 anos para Alundra : Sim mais tem algumas pessoas que vão oara os erv privata testar builds e testar estrategia você acha certo isso? de Alundra : nao pois as magias sao diferentes, os mapas diferentes...o combate esta diferente...os equips novos nao existem nos servers piratas, etc;..entaoa cho que acabam perdendo o tempo para Alundra : Mas tme outros casos que acontece e que alguns player não compra p2p ou não se da bem no dofus original. de Alundra : é absurdo o caa gostar do game e nao querer pagar p2p...sera que se ele gostar de um carro ele pode ir na loja e pegar o carro de graça? para Alundra : Não tem que pagar. para Alundra : Olha alundra muito obrigado pela essa entrevista concedia,quer deixar alguma dica ? de Alundra : sim, joguem dofus por diversao, naod eixem de lado a vida real e visitem meu forum de Alundra : http://s14.invisionfree.com/Dofus_Brasil de Alundra : fiquem com Deus e hakuna matata para Alundra : =D Essa foi a entrevista coma lundra começou as 9:30 e acabou 09:55 da manha do dia 01/12/10. Comentem ae =D Entrevista Alundra Black Power Depois de muito tempo sem dar as caras, finalmente o Fuguki entrevistou alguém e dessa vez ele conseguiu, através da ajuda de Alihana, entrevistar uma pessoa que eu queria para “As perguntas dos doze deuses” (menino de sorte), um cara que eu aprendi a admirar com o passar dos anos desde que migrei para o spiritia e que já ajudou e muito nossa comunidade (ainda lembro como se fosse ontem o movimento muda ankama e algumas outras coisas). Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa, à entrevista com Alundra: Fuguki: Alundra, depois de alguns desencontros consegui enfim te entrevistar e queria começar perguntando sobre sua casa no dofus, a Velha Guarda, que é a guilda em que você já foi líder e que está nela até hoje. Poderia nos falar mais sobre? Alundra: Bem… a Velha Guarda surgiu de um sonho…foi o seguinte, jogo desde novembro de 2005 no servidor rushu…passei pelo rosal em 2007…e os amigos foram ficando pelo caminho… Quando surgiu o server br (Spiritia) decidimos que iríamos fazer cuma guilda para juntar os players que jogavam juntos em 2005/2006/2007. No terceiro dia do server Spiritia acabei dropando uma guildalogema… E acabei criando a guilda.. o nome Velha Guarda vem juntamente de reunir amigos antigos.. a velha guarda do Dofus. E foi assim no início da guilda.. uma guilda fechada apenas para alguns poucos amigos. Como eram players bem experientes a guilda cresceu rápido… No começo tivemos o primeiro lv 200 do servidor e ficamos um bom tempo entre as mais fortes do server… Fuguki: Entendi, mas como a guilda está agora? ainda como antes? Alundra: Não.. Hoje a guilda está bem parada…os players do inicio já não jogam mais.. Fuguki: Entendo, a respeito das guildas que participou quais eram? Velha Guarda e quais outras? Alundra: Em 8 anos de Dofus participei apenas de 3 guildas… No Rushu foi a -thekatharknights- uma das 3 guildas mais fortes do server na época..era um server internacional e foi uma experiência muito boa..Na época somente existiam 3 servidores de dofus…diferente dos mais de 50 de hoje. No rosal criei e fui líder da -Brasil- , que foi a guilda br mais forte do servidor na época.. E aqui a Velha Guarda… Fuguki: Entendo, vou mandar a próxima pergunta. Pelo o que parece, você não deixou dofus de lado definitivamente, ainda entra para ver o movimento, porém joga muito pouco. Você ainda tem planos para jogar por um bom tempo sem parar? Alundra: De outubro de 2012 a outubro de 2013 praticamente entrava para bater papo…mas a cerca de 30 dias voltei a jogar, upar o char, fazer equipamentos etc…mas não consigo mais jogar como antes…devido ao tempo e ao “tesão” que o game não mais me da…mudou muito, coisas boas e ruins, mas o tempo que tenho já não é mais o mesmo de 8 anos atrás. Fuguki: Sim e falando em tempo queria te perguntar a respeito do sadida, você gosta deste novo jeito de jogar com a raça, ou prefere o sadida dos primórdios do mundo dos Doze? Alundra: Complicado dizer… Mas acho que sadida teve sua pricipal mudança quando “nerfaram” a Ultrapoderosa, antigamente ela tirava mp e range dos inimigos…acho que essa foi a mudança que prejudicou muito os sadidas..mas no restante…é uma boa classe já que pode tirar mp, ap, etc… Confesso que minha classe preferida é ecaflip… Fuguki: oO Mas então por que decidiu criar um sadida? Alundra: Na época eca estava em fase de transição… Muitas mudanças nas classe etc.. (como sempre a Ankama nunca consegue equilibrar). E na divisão de chars entre a galera.. Acabei fazendo a sadida novamente…meu primeiro char foi uma osa… Depois um cra e depois sadida. Fuguki: Ah entendo… Agora eu queria saber como foi sua gestão de moderador do fórum pt/br… Como chegou lá, enfim, conte mais… Alundra: Em 2005 quando comecei a jogar não existia nenhuma referência de Dofus em português..e pouco havia em inglês.. Era tudo em francês. Decidi com um amigo (foxdanger) criar um fórum sobre dofus… Criamos o CBD (Comunidade Brasileira de Dofus)… ou Fórum Dofus Brasil Durante cerca de 5 anos… o fórum foi a referência em dofus em língua portuguesa, com isso.. Alguns GM’s me procuravam in game para fazer tradução de aviso e resolver problemas envolvendo brs (o servidor era internacional). Quando a ankama resolveu fazer um forum pt/br o Sérgio Santos (potuguês) que cuidaria do fórum me chamou para ser mod lá, como eu já era muito conhecido por ajudar as pessoas com meu fórum e in game, foi algo muito bom no começo..ate a saída do Sérgio da Ankama…. Ai entrou a lug… Me chamaram na época para ajudar no fórum lug de dofus…fui e vi que não valia a pena…era um descaso total, foi quando aconteceu um dos eventos mais históricos do dofus. Um grupo de br estava dupando(duplicando) itens… Levei isso a lug e eles nada fizeram… Então levei diretamente a Ankama…e falei sobre a atitude da lug sobre o caso, a Ankama baniu os players e corrigiu o bug. Me afastei da lug depois disso. Fuguki: Falando nisto de descaso, você foi um dos criadores do movimento “Muda Ankama”, em que tentavam mudar a triste situação do servidor Spiritia, que estava sem suporte e pouco cuidado, você poderia nos dizer mais sobre este movimento? Alundra: Eu sempre fui um player…sempre defendi e tentei ajudar os players, esse foi um dos motivos que me fizeram sair do fórum, já que como moderador eu não poderia ficar do lado dos players e sim do lado da ankama. Então eu preferi ficar com os players e desencadear o movimento… Protestos em mapas in game, postagens,mensagens… Mostrar à ankama a insatisfação dos players com a gestão que estava o game afinal somos consumidores de um produto.. Pagamos por um serviço e temos nossos direitos… Infelizmente para a ankama somos pouco lucrativos. Alguns players acham que tem muito brs jogando, mas somos apenas 2 servidores que não estão cheios contra 50 servers franceses lotados. Isso explica o pouco interesse da ankama e a atitude dela em tercerizar a gestão do servidor para a lug… Agora..finalmente vamos ter uma equipe de suporte br…acho que as coisas podem melhorar em questão de suporte. Acho que os players deviam cobrar mais seus direitos… Ficar calado ou reclamando nos chats não adianta, juntos somos mais fortes. Fuguki: Sim, mas a respeito este movimento “Muda Ankama”, deu certo não deu? pois pela foto que pesquisei players e mais players se uniram no zaap para protestar. Alundra: Sim.. Muitos players aderiram in game e no fórum. Filmamos, tiramos print e mostramos para a ankama a quantidade de players indignados com a gestão. Fuguki: Ah sim, mas depois que conseguiram o que queriam (melhorar o servidor), o que você esperava foi cumprido já que o movimente não é recente? Alundra: As coisas começaram a andar na época, mas pouco tempo depois tudo parou novamente. Somente agora que parecem que vão funcionar. Fuguki: Espero que sim ^^ Mas enfim, eu tentei pegar um pouco do que você participou, criou… E espero que tenha gostado da entrevista. Alundra: Agradeço a você a oportunidade. Fuguki: Espero também que seu “tesão” pelo dofus volte kk’. Alundra: Quem sabe em um novo server.com meu eca rs rs… Fuguki: Kkkk’ muito obrigado pela entrevista e até a próxima ^^.Fui ^^. Print do Alundra, usando a forma de moderador ainda, num dos muitos protetos do “falecido” movimento muda ankama, que como vocês viram, deu certo no começo mas depois, devido a várias coisas (entre elas a falta de interesse dos própios jogadores) e depois “acabou”. Opinião pessoal da loira do machado: Gostei muito da entrevista e de relembrar dessas coisas que aconteceram, deu-me uma nostalgia imensa de tudo, desde o tempo em que eu também andava pelo Rushu, Alma, Rosal e etc ao movimento muda ankama, o fórum CDB (e também inicio do diário da guilda Black Power que mais tarde se tornaria este blog e que também ajudou a alimentar a wikia br durante um bom tempo até que ela fosse capaz de caminhas com as próprias pernas), sinceramente a wikia BR ainda está muito atrasada e eu aproveito a deixa para pedir aos players sérios que ajudem a mesma, vamos atualizar a wikia gente, se todo mundo postar uma missão lá já teremos nossa wikia completa =]. Despedida -alundra- se despede de vcs!caros amigos deste forum, estou apartir de hoje deixando a moderação e tambem parando de usar esse forum. o motivo não quero nem posso me aprofundar. mas eles impossibilitam eu continuar a ajudar aqui. `Peço perdão a todos por isso, mas quando se deixa de acreditar nos sonhos, perde-se a vontade de lutar! A culpa não é de vcs, é administrativo o problema. Estarei no jogo e no meu forum sempre. Fiquem com Deus e Hakuna Matata! Opiniões jogadores Categoria:Gm Categoria:Celebridade Categoria:Alundra